The present invention relates to an annular rotary platform for a milking parlour, wherein the platform is formed of a cementitious material. The present invention also relates to a mould and a method for manufacturing of such a platform.
The size of a rotary parlour must be adapted to individual farmer's available space and number of cows. A platform of a rotary parlour adapted to receive about 20 to 100 cows is too large to be transported. Therefore, the assembly of rotary parlours in situ is required. Milking cows have a weight of about 600-900 kg. Thus, the platform of a rotary parlour has to have a considerable strength such the platform will not be deflected by the weight of the cows during the rotary motion of the platform and when the cows walk on and back off the platform.
NZ 270 955 shows a rotary milking parlour including an annular platform. The platform consists of concrete and it has a substantially even thickness. A plurality of radially directed steel ribs is arranged on the underside of the platform. Thereby, the annular platform will be substantially stiff in a radial direction but less stiff in a direction along its circular extension. The reduced stiffness in this direction makes it is possible for the platform to maintain a continuous contact, via a circular rail member attached on the underside of the platform, with a number of rolling members arranged below the platform.
However, the manufacturing work of such a platform is relatively complicated since the platform includes a relatively large number of components. Furthermore, such steel ribs are relatively expensive components since they will have the properties of high strength and resistant to corrosion.